residentevilstarringjacobcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Sherry Birkin
Sherry Birkins is a playable character in Resident Evil 2 and Resident Evil 2 Remake. She was born in 1986 to Umbrella Corporation top scientist William Birkin, and his assistant and wife Annette Birkin. Due to their key participation of developing biological weapons for Umbrella, William and Annette's work schedules were very intense and busy, and as such weren't around as Sherry grew up. Nevertheless, she loved her parents very much and enjoyed spending whatever time she had with them, with her parents feeling the same way. http:// http:// In 1995, William and Annette were transferred from the Arklay Research Facility to a newly-constructed underground laboratory in Raccoon City to finish William's work on a new biological weapon called the G-virus. It was finally finished in 1998 though William refused to hand the virus over to Umbrella (despite his offered place on its executive board), instead preferring to hand the virus over to the U.S. Government in exchange for a larger reward. As such, a Special Forces Unit was sent in to forcefully retrieve the G-virus, which was done after fatally injuring William in a hailstorm of bullets. Knowing he was about to die, William injected himself with the G-virus, turning into a hideous monstrosity, hunting down and killing all but one of his assailants. As he did so, several vials containing the tyrant virus, kept in a sample case stolen by the Umbrella soldiers, were scattered on the ground and broke; and rats interacting and consuming the liquids carried the infection to the rest of the city.Sherry remained unaware of this, especially the fact that Raccoon City was nearly totally consumed with zombies. Annette contacted her daughter, and implored her to seek refuge in the Raccoon City Police Department, though by this time it too had been overrun and most of its personnel were now undead. Sherry did so, unaware of this latest development, and remained in hiding, seeking sanctuary from the zombies, Umbrella's escaped B.O.W.'s, and later her mutated father. Soon, Sherry encountered two survivors; Jacob and Claire (while searching for his missing sister Claire Redfield). With Sherry gaining Jacobs protection and friendship, the two worked together to escape the infested precinct house, and later the city. As Sherry and Jacob looked for a way out of the city, they were stalked by the mutated Birkin. While inside of the sewers, Sherry and Jacob were separated. Exploring through the sewers, she escaped a Zombie through a shaft, along with Cockroaches and through another shaft. Picking up a Wolf Medal, the ground below broke and she fell down to another level. Although filled-up rubbish bags broke her fall, the shock of the impact along with the position she hit the floor with still knocked her out. Unconscious, she was unable to protect herself from her father, walking towards her slowly. She was then implanted with a G-embryo, though due to her bloodtype being the same as her fathers, she was a compatible host and was not killed straight away. Upon reuniting, Jacob attempted to find a cure for Sherry within Umbrella's underground labs. While in the laboratory, Claire runs into Annette one more time, before Jacob arrives and kills Annette. Before dying, Annette gives Claire the instructions for Jacob for making the G-Virus antidote, DEVIL. Soon after creating the antidote, Claire and Jacob attempts to make their escape, having Leon take Sherry to an escape train before the lab self destructs. Her escape, however, wes thwarted once again by Birkin, forcing her to fight the monster and incapacitate it. Claire then rushed to the train, joining Leon, and successfully administering the vaccine to Sherry. Unfortunately, Birkin, now a gigantic, amorphous blob, attacks the train, thus triggering another self-destruct sequence. Claire, Leon, and Sherry escape moments before the train explodes, destroying Birkin once and for all. Upon their escape, Jacob told Sherry said she can come with them to find Chris Jacob gave Sherry his prized blue vest as a reminder of their time together. http:// http:// *Resident Evil 2 *Claire Redfield *William Birkin *Annette Birkin *Resident Evil 2 Remake *Jacob Redfield *Claire Redfield *William Birkin *Annette Birkin